Just Mine
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: Ia menyeringai tajam, menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan nanar nan buas. Surai pirangnya terlihat kusut dan tak terawat. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibirnya bergerak membentuk kata-kata, "Karena kini, kau hanya bisa mendengar nyanyianku." Untuk event IVFA, theme: Sing


**Just Mine  
**

**Summary:**

Ia menyeringai tajam, menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan nanar nan buas. Surai pirangnya terlihat kusut dan tak terawat. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibirnya bergerak membentuk kata-kata, "Karena kini, kau hanya bisa mendengar nyanyianku."

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Just Mine fic © Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

Rin X Len**  
**

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. untuk IVFA periode pertama tahun 2012. Tema: Sing

* * *

_**Just Mine**_

* * *

Kini, nyanyian itu terdengar kembali; menggema di ruangan suram itu.

Suara piano kini memecah keheningan, mengoyak kesunyian yang menguasai udara. Menyampaikan nada-nada yang dirangkai oleh gadis belia itu, untuk sosok yang terbaring kaku tak jauh darinya.

"Dengarkan nyanyianku, selamanya, ya," suara gadis itu sedikit terdengar sendu di antara seringai lebar dan permainan pianonya. Ia kembali memainkan piano itu dengan lincah_, _melanjutkan permainan nada-nada yang ia buat sendiri.

Gadis itu menarik nafas, mengambil tenaga untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Kini hanya kau dan aku

Tanpa senyum dan tawa

Tanpa orang lain yang berlalu

Ayo,

Kita nyanyikan melodi cinta yang bersemi.

Gadis itu kemudian mulai menyanyi lagi. Meski sekali-sekali akan ia jeda untuk mengatakan kata-kata penuh 'cinta' pada jasad lelaki bermarga Akamine itu.

"Kau akan terus bersamaku,"

Perempuan berjepit rambut putih itu bahkan tak tahu berapa musim telah terlewat memutar siklusnya. Ia tak tahu lagi berapa hujan yang telah turun di antara hari-harinya yang sama. Ia tak tahu lagi apakah di musim ini bunga mawar akan mekar atau tidak. Atau mungkin apakah _helloween_ akan tiba di akhir musim. Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya akan peduli pada sosok dingin di sana. Terus meniti jalan takdir yang suram bersama_nya_, di dalam rumah yang berantakan serupa kapal diobrak-abrik naga.

'Menyedihkan' adalah satu dari sekian kata yang bisa mendefinisikan keseluruhan keadaan di sana. Suara denting piano dan melodi nyanyian beradu dengan cicitan tikus yang sekali-sekali terdengar. Sementara sang empu cicitan berlari-lari di sekitar lemari, kulkas, dan meja di mana kertas-kertas berceceran dan tak dipedulikan. Bahkan dengung nyamuk pun bebas terdengar bila sang gadis menghentikan permainan pianonya; menghentikan pertunjukan "romantis" yang ditujukan untuk sosok terkasihnya.

Sosok yang telah mendingin itu kini hanya bersama sang empu bando pita putih. Tanpa gadis-gadis lain yang biasanya dengan agresif mendekatinya dan memamerkan suara indah mereka. Kini sosok itu sendirian, ditemani oleh cahaya sunyi yang menembus celah-celah gorden jendela dan siluet gadis bergaun renda putih yang bernyanyi setiap harinya. Dengan bibir yang tak lagi memancarkan rona delimanya, dan kelopak mata yang kini menyembunyikan mutiara biru lautnya.

Karena aku ingin memilikimu

Bersamaku, di sisiku, selamanya

For you, I would

Gadis berpita putih itu, Rin Kagamine, begitu merasa cemburu saat _itu_. Ia terobsesi pada lelaki yang murah senyum tersebut, tak rela melihat banyak gadis yang mendekati lelaki yang serupa dengannya itu. Padahal, lelaki itu miliknya! Hanya miliknya seorang! Tak ada yang boleh merebutnya dari dirinya! Bahkan meski gadis itu adalah gadis bersurai kuning keemasan panjang dengan marga Akita, atau gadis bersurai merah muda yang selalu bersikap angkuh itu! Itu adalah hukum mutlak!

Maka dari itu ia rela melakukan apapun demi memiliki Len seutuhnya. Bagi dirinya, _apapun _berarti _apapun._ Ia rela memikirkan rencana busuk yang lebih busuk daripada memancung orang yang tak bersalah atau membakar kelinci hidup-hidup untuk membuat Len berada di sisinya **seumur hidupnya**. Rela menjebak Len dan menyiramnya dengan formalin, kemudian dikutuk oleh warga sedesa. Mengapa?

Memandang raga lelaki di depannya, ia menyiratkan sedikit kepuasan di celah irisnya. Sosok bersiluet keemasan di hadapannya adalah lelaki yang saat itu teramat populer di desanya, Desa Utau; Desa Nyanyian. Desa di mana para warganya memiliki talenta hebat dalam bidang olah suara, menyanyikan lagu dengan merdu dan membentuk harmoni yang searus. Di mana lelaki itu sangat menarik perhatian gadis-gadis karena suaranya yang mampu mencapai nada tinggi bahkan meski ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Yang disukai banyak gadis, yang ramah hingga bersedia mendengarkan nyanyian mereka. Tentu saja Rin tidak terima. Ia mencintai Len, sangat sangat sangat mencintainya.

Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, berdiri terhuyung karena kedua kakinya yang kurus. Pandangannya terarah lurus ke depan, terlihat hampa tanpa titik fokus.

Di depannya ialah seorang laki-laki bersurai serupa dengannya. Memakai jas hitam yang dipilihkan gadis pucat itu, terbaring di undakan tinggi di sisi ruangan. Sosok yang ia cintai hingga setengah gila. Sosok berkulit putih susu yang begitu ia sayangi, hingga ia mengawetkan tubuhnya hidup-hidup setahun lalu. Yang jasadnya ia letakkan di sisi ruangan, di balik piano besar yang ia mainkan sambil melantunkan syair-syair lagu cinta. Yang setiap hari ia ajak berbicara meski tak menjawab.

Angin berhembus, menyapa gadis yang telah kehilangan kesehatan jiwanya itu, menyibakkan gorden dan debu-debu hingga menyerupai kabut. Membawa esensi musim panas yang terik dan aroma buah _plum_ dan aprikot yang mematang. Gadis itu memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati semuanya bersama ''sosok tersayangnya'' yang tergolek.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah ini romantis?" ujarnya dengan nada yang tak bisa dijabarkan. "Aku akan menyanyi lagi untukmu, Len-kun. Sekarang dan..., selamanya."

Gadis beriris _azure _itu menyeringai tajam, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. Ditatapnya sosok di depannya dengan tatapan nanar nan buas. Surai pirangnya terlihat kusut dan tak terawat. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibirnya bergerak membentuk kata-kata.

"Karena kini, kau hanya bisa mendengar nyanyianku. Nyanyianku seorang."

Kau milikku

Takkan ada yang bisa merampasmu

Bahkan meski itu adalah maut

Raga kita tetap bersama

Selamanya

* * *

_**End**_

**silahkan membaca dari paragraf paling bawah ke paragraf paling atas.**

* * *

**A/N**

Selesai. Saya mencoba untuk membuat fic model begini, yang bisa dibaca dari bawah. Agak _fail_ sih, baru pertama kali soalnya. Makasih buat **Togane Shiro **yang mengenalkan model ini (fictogemino) ^^

Ide ini sebenarnya remake banget. Beda jauh sama yang ada di pikiran pertama kali. Tapi ya udahlah. Nggak papa :D

Terus, ini pendek. Percaya atau enggak, bikin fictogemino itu susah. Susah ngeletakin paragrafnya di tempat yang tepat biar nggak aneh walaupun dibaca dari bawah. Saya bikinnya aja sejam! Astaga...

Saya udah lama nggak bikin Rin X Len, jadi saya bikin aja pair ini. Kemudian untuk fic Rain Song, akan saya kerjakan. Mungkin nanti apdetnya bakal langsung dua chapter? Nggak tahu deh.

Terakhir, review please!


End file.
